


When The World Ends

by Pineapple_Platinum



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First fan fiction (it will not be the greatest), First time using Ao3, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, this is cringe do not read, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Platinum/pseuds/Pineapple_Platinum
Summary: In the middle of a zombie apocalypse Clay just so happens to get held hostage by a group of people. Their leader George, the stubborn Nick, and the sweet Darryl. Together they try to survive this hell and figure out the reason behind all of this.~This is a DreamNotFound Fan-fiction if I hear that they want this taken down I will not hesitate to.~This is also my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it's not the greatest
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

He can feel his legs giving out on him as he rushes through the now-abandoned building, the sound of his footsteps echoing through the halls, his breathing heavy, eyes watering as he wonders of all the negative things that can happen, though it can't get worse than this, he supposes, for he is in the middle of an apocalypse. He trips and falls to the ground turning around quickly only to be faced with a monster. Clay holds the monstrous creature back as he holds his breath analyzing everything. Eyes darting everywhere he finds a brick not too far from him. While holding back the creature he inches closer to the brick until he feels it in his hand. With all the strength he has he hits the zombie in the head until it falls off of him. For extra measure, he chucks it at the head and watches as, what looks like brains, splatter across the floor. He threatens not to vomit right then and there at the sight.

Clay shuffled weakly to the closest place he can call a shelter. It looked like what a normal house would look like he supposed, wondering how it looks in such good state for as the rest of this city has been torn down to where it looked like someone blew this place to the ground. He tried to go to sleep, he really did not only was the floor hard and cold, but the paranoia kept him awake. Every sound made him jump up and grab the nearest thing he could beat something or someone's head in. The fear of being eaten alive, he had never been afraid of death, because he knew it was coming. The thought of being eaten alive though just wasn't his way to go. Every time he thought about it his skin would crawl and he would shiver. 

Something brought him out of his thoughts as he heard a scream. Clay jumped up from the hard cold ground looking around to find the nearest weapon he can find, of course, he only had a brick, crowbar, and knife. He knew it wasn't anything too special, but what can you expect he never had a gun before the world went to hell and he hadn't seen another person since then to help him out, not to mention he was most likely a terrible shot since he had never shot a gun in his entire life. He shakes the thoughts out of his head as he grabs his backpack to shove everything but the knife in. He inched to the door slowly trying to hear anything else that could tell him anything. As he opened the door he saw a child, around the age of 9 or 10, running and screaming. Clay couldn't tell why she was running though until he saw it, there were 4 zombies running after her. Their pale skin, rotting bodies, and little gurgling noises all made Clay want to throw up. He couldn't tell why she was screaming though as he knew that noise was what attracted them most. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he ran towards the girl not thinking about anything. When he reached the girl they had reached her too. He grabbed his knife as he got behind and stabbed its head. The gurgles it made almost sound happy as they let their body go limp until he can hear nothing. He tried to act quickly, "Girl!" Clay whisper-yelled, "Take this!" He threw her the crowbar as it would give her more range than the brick. "Hit them in the head with this, only the head though that's the only way to kill them." The girl nodded quickly and they both went to do their work Clay stabbing 1 in the head while she hit them as hard as she could. Of course, she didn't do much, but she did slow them down enough to where Clay could get an easier kill. After it was over Clay looked over at the girl who was breathing heavy, shaking, and eyes wide. He thought for sure she was going to cry.

"Follow me, " the man broke the silence, "we can talk once we are somewhere safe." The girl nodded and followed him up to the building where he had been originally he placed his backpack down and sat on the one again hard, cold ground. "So, " he started wondering where to start, "what's your name?" the girl was silent for a while until she finally spoke, "Hope..." she said silently her voice was very soft it almost sounded like she hadn't spoken for years. She had long chestnut hair that reached her lower back with wide blue eyes, she had pale skin covered with scrapes and bruises, and she looked very malnourished and tired. She wore a pink t-shirt with some dirty jeans that were ripped. Clay couldn't help but soften up to her, he usually never would have helped someone anyway not wanting to get caught up in another mess beside his own. "What about your family?" He asked more softly than the last few times he had spoken to her. Hope stayed quiet and shifted around uncomfortably "died..." she said in a whisper that Clay wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "Oh. I-I'm sorry." It stayed silent after that, the awkwardness getting to the best of them. Clay being the curious person he is he coolant help but ask, "When was the last time you ate?" Hope looked up at him and shrugged. Clay looked around knowing he hadn't eaten remember anything either trying to save up the last of his rations. Looking at his bag he looked inside pulling out two granola bars and handing them to Hope. 

"Here eat these."  
"What about you though? There's two of them can't we share?"  
"I ate not too long ago besides you need it more you're still growing." Clay lied.   
Hope hesitantly took the granola bars and ate them. Clay frowned a bit knowing that a child had to go through this and many other children too. He couldn't imagine going through that as a child. He was 19 when it all started he was living in a cheap apartment at the time he wasn't thankful for it then but God he wishes he was now. "Are you okay?" He heard a soft voice. He looked up to see Hope looking worried, she had finished eating and she looked tired. "Yeah I'm fine... I just spaced out is all." she looked up at him and nodded showing that she understood. "How about you go and get some sleep I'll stay and watch out for anything that comes by." Hope agreed and lied down falling asleep almost instantly, the man looked at her and sat down to think about that happened. "Clay you son of a bitch... What did you get yourself into."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the two beginning chapters are so short I’ll try to make them longer. My friend and I have made a discord server to where you can see sneak peeks of new chapters, give requests, give ideas for different stories, or simply just talk with different people. My discord is PineapplePlatinum#3730 add me and ask to join and I’ll invite you to the server! I hope you have a wonderful day you lovely potatoes!

Clay woke up to the sun beaming on his face, he didn't want to get up, but he couldn't remember the last time he had actually had a peaceful sleep hell he doesn't even remember the last time he slept. The dirty blonde groans and arches his back to hear a cracking sound. "Damn," he whispered to himself, "when was the last time I actually got some sleep?" He turned around to see the young girl still resting. Clay wondered what he would do now that he had to not only take care of himself but a child too. The blonde sighed and started packing his stuff up to be ready on the move, he heard shuffling behind him and then a small, "Good morning, " as Hope stretched and stood up wobbling a little bit as she stood up too quickly. As the chestnut-haired girl made her over to Clay's side she asked, "What are you doing?" The blonde didn't respond at first for he was too focused. The girl tapped his shoulder for him to realize she asked him a question. "Hm? Oh, sorry I was trying to get everything packed up so we can move on for today." The girl made an 'O' with her mouth and nodded showing that she understood. "Do you need any help?" she inquired trying to keep conversation. "Not really I don't have that much stuff left you can sit and save your energy we're going to walk for a while today."

Hope seemed to be doing better than Clay they have been walking for who knows how long and Clay was starting to dwindle. He felt weak, light-headed, and that he could pass out at any time. He was pale, dehydrated, and his stomach felt like it was eating itself the pain was so bad he thought he could double over and cry right then and there, but he didn't want to worry Hope so he kept trudging forward. What he didn't know is that Hope was already worried about him seeing him in the state he was heck she didn't even know his name, but he was nice enough to save her so she believes she can trust him. Hope tried to stay quiet knowing that she most likely wouldn't get an answer or he would just explain he was tired or some other excuse. "Hey, do you want to sit down for a while? You don't look very well," the girl finally got out. "N-No I'm fine besides we don't n-need to stop we'll lose d-daylight which is even worse," the dirty blonde managed to cough out. His throat was horse and raw struggling to say anything. Hope was shocked they have been walking for about 2 to 3 hours and everything about him has changed. His demeanor, attitude, he barely walked in a straight line. Hope looked at him and took everything in, his green hoodie too big on him, a black turtle neck underneath the neck looked big enough to where he could put it over his mouth, his jeans were black, baggy, and ripped. They were all stained whether it be from blood or from dirt Hope couldn't notice but look at how all of his clothes were too big on him. She wondered the last time he ate since he gave her food and he didn't take any. 

"Hey, you good? I've been trying to talk to you this entire time and you've just been staring at me." The blonde said waving a hand in front of the girl's face. The girl tensed jumped out of being shocked, she took a few breaths and relaxed "Y-Yeah I'm fine I've just been spacing out recently." The man looked at her unconvinced but shrugged letting it go. "Okay whatever you say I just wanted to let you know you need to be more careful around here I've seen a lot of zombies throughout here." Hope looked at the man "Wait you call them zombies?" 

"Well duh what else would I call them?"  
"I don't know my parents always use to call them puppets. They thought that the government was controlling them or something like that I don't really know."

The older man just stared at the girl not knowing how to respond to that, of course, he didn't believe it but what was he supposed to say. "Anyway, " the boy started changing the subject, "we need to be quiet walking through here trying to sneak as much as you can." Hope nodded and got down following the blonde. Clay would always go first and check if it's safe for Hope and then helped her if she needed any. He gave her the crowbar again so if Clay wasn't there to help her she would be able to protect herself. It was all going well until they heard a groaning sound. "What the crap was that?!" Hope whispered with panic in her voice. "Shh it's a zombie. Sounds like there's more than one of them too," The older boy whispered. 

"Well what do we do then?"   
"We need to be very careful. I know I said that before we were here but this time you have to be very observant so you don't make any noise. I don't know about you but I don't want to be eaten alive today."  
"The feeling is mutual."  
Hope followed everything that Clay did and listened to everything that he did she started getting used to all the bending and twisting and being light on her feet, so she got more carefree and cocky. She thought she didn't need to be super observant knowing that everything she has done so far was a piece of cake until everything stopped for a moment she didn't realize what was happening at first it was like slow motion in a movie. She was falling before she could do anything she face-planted right into the ground making a loud echo through the empty halls of the building. She heard the groaning turn into screams, ear-piercing scream that she will never be able to forget. 

"God Dammit," Clay hissed as he helped Hope get up, "get your crowbar ready and be prepared to fight!" The blonde took out his knife and went for the first zombie he saw stabbing it multiple times in the head until it stopped moving blood and brains falling out of its head the sight made Hope want to puke. She swung the crowbar into the face of a zombie that ran towards her surprised at her own strength. She turned around and saw the older boy had been tackled onto the ground. Hope panicked not knowing what to do until she heard gunshots and before she knew it all the zombies that were once surrounding her and the boy were now on the ground unmoving. She looked around and saw a group of three guys. Clay got in front of Hope trying to protect her in case they were dangerous. 

"Who are you?" the dirty blonde asked.  
"Our names do not matter." The boy in the middle said. He had an accent, brown hair, a blue sweater, and jeans. He had glasses covering his eyes and he was pale. Hope was surprised for being the shortest boy he was the most intimidating one.  
"Well I believe they are since you saved our asses but okay."  
Hope could see the tallest boy of the group mouth language and fidget she raised an eyebrow at him and went back to listening to the conversation.   
"We would like something in return since we did waste our ammo on you."  
"If you're looking for food I have none I basically have nothing."  
The shortest boy looked at the people behind him and nodded. "I don't think you understand but you'll find out."  
Those were the last words Hope and Clay heard before he feeling a hit on their head and then seeing nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the two beginning chapters are so short I’ll try to make them longer. My friend and I have made a discord server to where you can see sneak peeks of new chapters, give requests, give ideas for different stories, or simply just talk with different people. My discord is PineapplePlatinum#3730 add me and ask to join and I’ll invite you to the server! I hope you have a wonderful day you lovely potatoes!


	3. Welcome to the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry that i have been gone for so long I went to go spend a week with family, then my grandma needed surgery, and then school started and I had a ton of homework. I hope that I can try and get on an updating schedule but I have no idea right now. I hope all of you are doing well and that you enjoy!

Black. That's all that Clay could see almost as if he was back before his life even started he couldn't hear, see, or feel. He couldn't even speak words, anything, trying to crawl out of his throat. He wanted to scream, to show his frustration, although the emotions weren't there. He couldn't explain the feeling, it was a calming aura like he was sinking in a black substance to be fully engulfed by it, like a nice hug. 

"Clay, " a soft echoey voice called out towards him. Clay opened his mouth to respond but still, nothing, he couldn't even make a little squeak. "Clay, can you hear me?" The voice asked with a sad and almost desperate tone. The blonde didn't know what to do, does he nod? But they may not even be able to see him. Does he try to speak again? No, it would most likely just end up the same result as every other time he's tried. After debating with himself he finally just decided to nod. "Good, now I need you to-" the voice cut out to static as everything started to turn white, confusion, and fear filling the blonde as he has no idea as to what is happening.

"Hey, " a muffled voice was heard, "hey, " louder this time... "Hey!" Clay opened his eyes, everything blurry at first, squinting his eyes as the light shone in his eyes. "Hey, are you okay!" He focused on where he saw Hope worried and tears covering her face. He shot straight up making him feel dizzy, "Hey, Hey it's okay! Everything is fine!" Clay forgetting about what happened while he was out cold just wanting to make Hope happier. The smaller girl's eyes widened as she looked like she was about to break into a sob again. "Oh- please don't cry!" Clay hugs the girl feeling awkward, Hope returns the favor.

"Aw that's sweet, " they heard a strange voice call out. Clay pulls Hope behind him trying holding on to her so he knows she won't get hurt. The blonde felt the back of his head throb as he stands up quickly. They both heard mumbling something around the lines of "Darryl shut up!" and then silence. Clay tried to grab his knife, wait a minute... Where is his knife? In fact, where is his bag? "Don't try fighting us you haven't eaten in days, maybe weeks, you don't have a weapon, and there's three of us and only one of you." Clay clenched his teeth knowing the voice was telling the truth. The blonde looked down but still held on to Hope, he knew that if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. She was also the reason why he wouldn't fight she's only what nine? Ten? He still doesn't know, hell he's only known her for two days, and yet the blonde is still protective of her.

"Good, you listen, " Clay's thoughts got cut off when he heard the voice again. This time it was closer. "What do you want!" Clay screamed feeling defeated he couldn't believe what was happening. He heard someone walking, just one person though. He finally saw the man who was talking, he was shorter than Clay, had brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. "I don't want much... I just want you to listen to every word I say until I know you're trustworthy." Clay was shocked at what the British boy said, "You need to see if I'm trustworthy! I could say that to you since YOU are the one who knocked me and the girl out!" He wants to know if I'm trustworthy! That's fucking bullshit! 

"Listen we saved you, and we don't know if you were going to attack us. Though now that I think about a skinny man and a child wouldn't have been able to fight us." Clay wanted to slap himself on the face, was this guy serious? He helps them then knocks them out and now he's wanting to know if the Floridan boy was trustworthy. "Stand up, " the shorter man says. Clay really didn't want to he wanted to make an escape, he scanned the area where were they? He saw no windows, no doors, there were boxes and stairs was he in a basement? 

"Hey? Did you hear me? I told you to get up." Clay was shocked at how the guy's voice got into a deep growl almost. He flinched a little and slowly stood up remembering that he was still holding Hope. The girl looked terrified and on the verge of tears, she gripped onto the blonde's hoddie tightly and buried her face in his chest. Clay gave her a sympathetic look not knowing what to exactly but hold her tightly and try to soothe her. The sight broke his heart having to go through so much trauma at her age and now dealing with this? Clay stumbled a little trying to catch his balance, not used to the weight of Hope, and he followed the British man up the stairs and into what looked like a kitchen with two other people in it. Clay looked at the shorter man confused.

"What? Didn't I tell you that if you listen to me and I see you're trustworthy that I'll let you live here?" Clay's eyes widened at the man "No! You did not say that!" The brunette shrugged and continued walking and sat at the end of the table. The two other guys there looked less intimidating he just stood and stared at them. The one sitting on the right was still shorter than Clay, but nonetheless taller than the British boy. He had black hair, wore a white t-shirt with a flame on it, a black long sleeve shirt under it, black pants, and checkered shoes. The guy sitting on the left was about as tall as Clay maybe even an inch or two taller, his face looked soft and friendly as he smiled brightly at Clay, he had glasses and light brown hair. He wore a black hoodie with red lining and black pants which brought out his bright green eyes. 

"Are you going to sit down or not?" The British boy asked with a hint of impatience. Clay shook the thoughts out of his head and sat down setting Hope down in the chair beside him. There was food in the middle...good food too, there was chicken with potato salad and roasted carrots. Where did they get this? Finding food in this time is scarce so how did they manage to find all of this? "What do you think it's poisoned?" The guy with black hair asked. Clay was too scared to ask honestly so he didn't complain and began to eat. In the middle of eating the British boy began to speak, "Since we are all going to be working together should we introduce ourselves?" The tall brunette spoke in a soft voice and an accent he had never heard before. 

"Sure why not, " the boy with the black hair said while looking at the British boy. The short brunette began to speak, "My name is George and I'm the leader of this little group so if you don't listen to me there will be consequences." He sat back down and looked at the black-haired boy as he stood up, "My name is Nick and I'm second in command basically so when George is gone you listen to me." He said the sentence proud and cocky with a smirk on his face when he sat down. Now all that was left was the tall brunette as he stood up, "My name is Darryl and I hope we can be friends!" He said excitedly and friendly. George, Nick, and Darryl. I'll have to remember that. When he looked back up away from his thoughts he saw everyone was staring at him. Clay stood up slowly feeling awkward as he was just yelling at George not too long ago. "This is Hope, " Clay said pointing at the girl, "and my name is... Uh- my name is... DREAM! Yeah, that's my name... Dream." Everyone stared at him strangely because of the way he was acting. Hope looked at Clay and asked curiously, "Your name is Dream?" Clay looked at her feeling awful for lying. "Yes, " he said quietly, "My name is Dream."

"Okay then Dream, " George said standing up, "welcome to the team."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this mess! I know it's choppy and I speed through I'm bad to not give the full detail and I’m sorry! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it!


End file.
